Shiba Miya
Shiba Miya (司波 深夜) is the mother of the main characters, Tatsuya and Miyuki. She is a member of the Yotsuba Family and the twin sister of the current head, Yotsuba Maya. However, prior to the start of the light novel series, Miya dies due to poor health. Her first appearance is during the Reminiscence Chapter that happens in 2092, three years before the current timeline. Appearance and Personality Miya is a beautiful, charming lady with flawless, jet black hair. Even though her age is around 40 years old, her appearance can make others mistake her as only 30 years old. Because of her status of being part of the Yotsuba, a Family belonging to the prestigious Ten Master Clans, Miya is gentle, polite, and lady-like in all of her responses and attitude towards others. She has perfect etiquette when dealing with social events and other people. After the Artificial Magician Plan and the Nightmare of 2062, Miya is relatively emotionless after abusing her Mental Interference abilities on both her sister and son. It is not known whether it is from a side effect of the Mental Interference Magic, a sense of guilt, or some other different mental effect. Like with most of the Yotsuba Family, Miya does not consider Tatsuya as a Yotsuba and shows no care or affection towards him as a son like a mother should. However, it is also noted that she seems to be suffering for being unable to love her own son. Before Honami left to protect Tatsuya in Okinawa, she praised her son's intelligence, making Honami realise that after everything, all mothers are capable of boasting about their children. Background Yotsuba Miya was born as the daughter of Yotsuba Genzou along with her younger twin sister, Yotsuba Maya. She was married to Shiba Tatsurou by the order of the Yotsuba Family in order to seize his prized genetic advantage. YotsubaTwins.JPG|Yotsuba Twins in the light novel Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei - 09 - Large 09.jpg|Glimpes of the Yotsubs Twins in the Anime Untouchable - The Nightmare of 2062 After her twin sister is rescued by her father from her kidnappers, she is ordered by her father to use her Mental Interference Magic on her sister, who was on the verge of a mental breakdown from her experiences of being raped and experimented on by her kidnappers from Dahan. This allows all of her sister's terrible memories to be converted to simple information in her mind, but because Miya couldn't differentiate between Maya's memories, all of her memories are converted to information. Since memories and experience is what makes a person and his/her personality, Miya, in a sense, killed her sister. Deeply affected by what she had done, Miya starts excessively using her magic without care, leading to her health deteriorating. She never makes up with her sister since that incident, causing their relationship to be heavily strained. Abilities Miya’s specialty magic lies not in perception nor prediction magic, but is a Mental Interference Magic, and as ‘mental’ magic users are hypothesised to be closely linked with the ‘Akashic Record’, they possess exceedingly insightful intuition. With the use of this intuition, Miya can know when to be suspicious of others and when to be on her guard with danger lurking about. Her intuition is a set above the rest, earning her the title "Mistress of Lethe". ➨ Mental Design Interference : A forbidden Outer-Systematic Magic, also known as ''Mental Structure Interference ''that is unique to Miya. This Magic was used by Miya on Tatsuya to forcibly alter the area of his consciousness that creates strong emotions (the limbic system) in order to input an Artificial Magic Calculation Area, creating an artificial Magician. This experiment caused Tatsuya to lose all strong desires save the brotherly love he feels for his sister. This magic was also used to change Maya's consciousness' shape by changing the experential memories into "knowledge", thus separating the emotions from her memories. This magic has a side effect of weakening Miya and removing the emotions of the target and the user, due to either guilt or the magic itself. Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Yotsuba Category:Deceased